Tortoiseshell (Lemon)
TPJ SPOILERS AHEAD! IF THIS IS A PROBLEM, DONT READ THIS PAGE! ONLY BREIF MENTIONS BUT NOTHING DIRECT! For the Villian OC contest What if Pantala had animi? What if they were captured by queen wasp? What if their parents were executed? What if one animus wasn't captured? What if he had mated, and their dragonet had an animus egg And the animus escaped. Alive. Appearance Things have happened to me that changed me in ways both good and bad. I mean, i used to be a majestic SilkWing, colorful to the core. I had most of my regal, thin build body a bright watermelon pink. My back scales had been a smooth, twilight purple, with a straight line of navy blue spines. My underscales had been a smooth, lavender. After my metamorphosis, my wings were a shocking addition to my graceful body. They had been a deep navy blue, just like my spines. My delicate wings had blood red streaks slashing across the midnight blue, and the base of the wings were a deep lavander. My turquoise eyes would shimmer in the sun, giving joy to all who passed by. That is until I fled to Pyrrhia. Appearantly I was just too weird looking. I was abused and hated. About a year later, I was covered in scars and wounds. I had scars running across my chest, down my leg, on my tail, even across my eye. A scaled knee was pounded onto my back right leg, and my front left leg was ripped of, leaving a sickly burned and bloodied bone sticking from the wound. My left antennae was beaten, crippling it like dried grass. A jagged right horn now rest on my head, and my bottom right wing was torn apart, leaving scorch marks scattered around. Now my eyes deliver menace to those who cross my path, and my beauty had been destroyed forever. Personality Before my runaway to The Distant Kingdoms, or Pyrrhia, I had been a kind, gentle student at Diamondback Hall. I had a small, but average group of friends. We stuck together, forever and always. I'd even share my honey drops. I was 6 years old, and it had been just days after my metamorphosis, I had been an extremely happy dragonet, fluttering around the Hive and playing with my friends, who had also gone through metamorphosis. I was normally very happy and positive, and it had all been shattered by Pyrrhia. 1 Year of abuse had shaped me to become the monster I am. Instead of happy and kind, I had become cruel and conniving, wanting revenge. But then, I met dragons who would accept for who I was, and the true me shined through again. History * Pre Series I was an average student at Diamondback Hall. I had my ups and downs, but I couldn't have survived without my best friends, Butterfly and Lemon. We helped each other on tests, shared honey drops, even took the fall as one. After our metamorphosis, we were flying out in the savannah, when I saw something horrible out of the corner of my eye: my parents were being chained up and dragged along by HiveWings. One of the yellow and black soldiers turned his head and met my eyes. "THERE'S THE ANIMUS," he had shouted, flicking his tail. "SEIZE HER!" Animus? I eyed the guards flying up to catch me. "Stay away from me!" My talons twitched and the attacking HiveWings fell back. Horrified, I flew away, friends screaming my name. I flew across the ocean, resting on islands, until I came into sight of a continent. I can still remember the dragon's stinging words: "What IS that?!" "Who ARE you?!" "She's ugly!" "What dragon is that?!" "She doesn't belong here!" One day, a dragon came up to me and snickered. "You'll never be anything we all are." The dragon sliced me across the eye. I was terrified, and I earned a wound for every dragon I met there. I hid away in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The dragon who gave the eye scar was right about one thing: I would never be anything they all were. I was more than they'd ever be. * Storm of Sands More flying in soon...... Trivia * A tortoiseshell is a type of butterfly * The last lines in her Pre History are based off of Tempest Shadow from the My little pony movie * She was abused for being too different. Oh, shoot, TPJ spoilers. * For the Villian OC contest by Jarkie Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other)